


Killswitch

by OpalliteGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Collar, D/s AU, Domination, Gags, Leather, M/M, Mitts, Muzzle, Porn With Plot, Self-Bondage, gagging, sleepsack, submisstion, tape, vacbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Keith has a biological urge to submit that he's been trying to ignore; Shiro has the same urge, except his is to dominate. But Keith's unusual avenue of employment and the addition of Lance threatens to usurp the balance.





	Killswitch

Society is something you can’t fight. Although you might try to fight the inexorable pull of other people, you’ll always find yourself adhering to their arbitrary rules.

Keith hated it.

Dominant or Submissive? They’d always ask. It’s not like Keith knew. It’s not like he’d even have a choice either. When he turned 21 tomorrow, he’d have his answer. His file would be pulled and run through a bunch of systems, tests, and algorithms before he’d be assigned one or the other: Dominant or Submissive. Everyone in this mega city was a D or S, which dictated their role in society.

It was a genetic thing really. Some people needed to show dominance or their less desirable traits began to show. Same went for submissives.

It could be something small; kneeling, telling someone to get something for you, stuff like that. But it satisfied a biologically craving that Alteans and Galras were born with. If they got their release, they stayed human. But if they didn’t, they began to look less like the ‘perfect human standard’.

Keith was a Galra, and he began having the ‘feelings’ when he hit fifteen, the typical puberty age for his species. He’d be assigned his type tomorrow, along with his corresponding Other.

“I’m just… nervous.” Keith said, looking into his coffee. “I might have to live with someone I haven’t even met?”

Shiro was on the other side of the table, laughing at Keith’s scared face. “Keith, you don’t have to worry. It’s just a part of life.” He drank from his own mug. “My dad was a Dom, his dad was a Dom. I’m a Dom. It’s just genetic, you know?” He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and looked out the window. “Still waiting on my Other, though.” He grumbled. Then he smiled again. “Just trust the system, it’s pretty flawless. And you can apply to get a different Other or even a type change. It’s not set in stone.”

Keith’s fuzzy, cat-like ears flicked nervously. He was starting to show already. He wouldn’t know how to get rid of his Galra traits until he learned what he was, and even then he’d have to either submit or dominate.

And Keith _did not_ submit.

“Doesn’t it take forever for those forms to go through, anyway?” Keith asked.

Shiro shrugged. “Hey, I’m just trying to cheer you up. Who knows? You might like whoever you end up with.”

“If I’m a sub I’ll have to move out. If I’m a dom I’ll have to move someone in. I don’t like either of those ideas.”

“Keith.” Shiro reached a hand out suddenly, rubbing a furred ear between his fingers, making Keith stop voicing his concerns and lean forward, eyes closed

 _Bliss_.

“Just relax. I’ll be here, we’ll still be friends. It’s not like your life is gonna change drastically. This is something everyone has to do.”

Shiro released the ear, making Keith sigh, sad the brief moment of respite was over.

“I love it when you do that.”

“I know you do.” Shiro smirked. “How’s your apartment, anyway?”

“Still small.” Keith mumbled, sipping from his cup again. “How’s your… house?” He asked, unsure of where to call Shiro’s living space.

“I still live in my family’s manor.” He said. “It’s above 4th, you know the one.” He grinned proudly.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I know where you live, Shiro. Hover-districts are kind of hard to miss.”

A beeping interrupted their conversation. Shiro looked at his wrist, swearing quietly. “Shit, I’ve gotta get to work. Speak of the devil.”

“Dad going ballistic again?” Keith asked sardonically.

“Always.” Shiro stood, shrugging on his blazer. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Text me. We’ll get more coffee.”

“Okay.” Keith said quietly. “Bye.”

“See ya!” Then he was gone, disappearing out of the coffee house and into the rainy streets. Keith sighed. He always left too soon.

* * *

 

Keith unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping into the small space. It was meticulously clean, but not very roomy. One main space, a kitchen to the side, and a twin bed on the other. A computer was situated by the bed, and a closet formed the other wall.

Bare essentials.

“Ugh...” Keith groaned, flopping on to the soft covers. He was so tired, and he didn’t work until next week. He could afford to turn in early…

Morning.

Keith snorted himself awake. “Hnnwhazzat?!” He shouted, his black hair sticking up in all directions as he sat up. A knocking on the door had startled him.

“Mail!” The voice called.

“Goddamnit...” Keith hissed, rolling off of the bed. He hissed again when his bare feet touched the cold floor. “Coming...”

He opened the door. A short, portly man handed him a letter.

“Mail for Mr. Kogane.” He handed the letter to Keith, who took it slowly and sleepily.

“Whafor?”

“It’s a striped envelope, Mr. Kogane.” The man laughed. “Congratulations. Good luck!” Then the man sped off to deliver more mail.

Keith stared at the envelope, now fully awake in seconds. Inside this envelope was his future. His life. He closed his eyes, looking away and ripping through the paper with his claw-like nails. Cautiously, carefully, he opened them.

A white paper covered in lots of writing was in his hands, listing his blood type, family name, social security, insurance, all of the various things he’d received as he grew up. But then, on the bottom, was the three letter word, bigger than all the rest.

Sub.

“No!” Keith shouted, distraught. He threw the paper into his room, annoyed when he sank slowly to the floor. Truthfully, he would’ve reacted this way no matter what he got. He fell onto his bed again, holding his head in his hands.

This meant he’d have to move in with someone he didn’t even know. He’d have to… submit to someone. He had to admit, he got release from both subbing and domming, but… he just didn’t know. He wanted to look human like everyone else, but what was the price?

Then, there was another knock on the door, this one louder and more insistent.

“Who the _fuck_ is it!?” Keith shouted, extremely angry he was being interrupted this early. He sped from the bed, slamming the door open and baring his teeth angrily, stopping when he saw who it was.

Shiro stood there, his face the picture of gentlemanly politeness.

“Good morning.”

“Oh, hey Shiro.” Keith said sadly, his ears folding downwards. “I got the news.” He turned and walked to his kitchen, looking for a pan to start some tea for his friend. “You want the oolong or the jasmine?”

“Neither.” Shiro said simply. “I just came here to help you move out.”

Keith stiffened, almost burning himself on the stove.

“What? I’m not going anywhere yet.” He was slightly annoyed Shiro was so eager to get him into the arms of some stranger. “I appreciate the help, though-”

“Yes, you are.” Shiro’s tone was a little more aggressive. “Did you read the paper? I’m your Other.”

The look Keith gave Shiro could’ve lit a tree on fire.

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Nope. I’m as serious as a heart attack.” Shiro smiled, gesturing to the apartment around him and looking behind him. “Pack it all up, guys.” Immediately, a dozen or so moving men stepped into the house with boxes and began packing his stuff up.

“Wait, wait!” Keith almost shouted. “This is a joke, right?” He was happy to have gotten someone he knew, but… submitting to Shiro? That was an alien concept to him.

“Believe it, Keith. But it’s good news, right?” Shiro walked to the smaller boy, reaching out to ruffle his hair, but Keith withdrew.

“No, it’s bad news! It’s all bad news!” He said, still upset. “I like this apartment, I don’t want to move out!”

“You’ll have so much more room at the house.” Shiro said, his voice quiet and gentle, trying to calm Keith. “You’ll have a big bed, you won’t have to worry about rent-”

“A bed I’ll have to share with you!” Keith interrupted, before realizing what he said. “Wait, that wasn’t meant to be an insult. It’s not a bad thing, I just meant- Wait, it is a bad thing. I just- fuck, let me start over-”

Shiro chuckled. “As usual, you just need to relax. Let’s talk about it more at the house.”

* * *

"Keith, I need you to _submit_.” Shiro said firmly, standing at the foot of his bed. Keith had his arms crossed, stubbornly refusing to follow Shiro’s orders.

“I said _no_ , Shiro.”

“It’s just kneeling, it’s so easy.” Shiro pleaded. “We’re starting small, like I promised.”

“I. Don’t. Submit.” Keith hissed. “You knew that when we started this.”

Shiro frowned, his dark eyes narrowing. “Not even for me?”

Keith’s resolve faltered for a second, his knees bending a centimeter before straightening. “No, Shiro. I’m just… I don’t know how.”

Shiro stared at him. “Then let me teach you. Don’t you want to be human?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I want to stay human, too. So submit to me, and we’ll both get what we want.

“I don’t want you to control me.”

“I’m not controlling you, I’m domming you. There’s a difference.”

“And what if I keep refusing?”

“Then I’ll make you.”

The threat hung in the air like a storm cloud. It was Keith’s turn to narrow his eyes.

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.” He growled. He was putting on a good show, but he was secretly thrilled by the idea of Shiro forcing him to do anything.

“Try me.” Shiro said. “I’ve been waiting for my Other for a long time. I’ve got lots of things to help you along.”

Keith cocked an eye. He looked Shiro up and down. Did he want to play this game? If it was Shiro, maybe he could submit… just for a little bit.

“Are we doing this?” He asked, looking at the taller man.

“We’re doing this.” Shiro whispered. “I promise you’ll like it. It’s genetics.”

Keith uncrossed his arms. “Well… if it’s you. I trust you. But only for a little bit! Just to try it.”

“Good boy.” Shiro said, sending a shiver down Keith’s spine. “Now, let’s see what makes you tick.”

* * *

Shiro hauled the chest out from the closet, letting it go with a slam at the foot of the bed. His room was absolutely massive, with a walk-in closet twice the size of Keith’s apartment. There was no telling what was in that thing.

He clicked it open, swinging the lid up into the air.

He began tossing things onto the red plush covers of the bed. Leather objects, some things Keith didn’t recognize, tape, masks, and other things.

Keith’s eyes widened. “Shiro, what is all this stuff?”

“You’re having trouble submitting, so I’m gonna help you.”

“How did you afford all of this?”

“I’m rich, Keith.” He said simply.

He began shuffling through the objects before settling on a few.

“Let’s go slow. Something nice and easy.”

He tossed something to Keith, who’s cat-like reflexes caught it easily. He examined it in his hands, ears perking up in curiosity. It was a roll of tape.

“What’s this for?” He asked.

Shiro looked at Keith with an expression he had never seen. It was a mixture of aggression, kindness, and love.

“Gag yourself.” He said.

“What!?” Keith exclaimed, startled.

“I said, gag. Yourself.” Shiro repeated, more insistently. “We’re going slow, so I’ll let you do it yourself. To warm you up.”

“I...” Keith felt the tape in his hands. It was black, and felt very soft in his hands, not like duct tape or other kinds he had used at work on school. “Okay.” He whispered softly, beginning to pull a strip from the roll.

“No, not like that.” Shiro interrupted. “Wrap it around your mouth. I want you to be quiet.”

A thrill rolled through Keith’s body. Was this what Shiro was talking about? “But what about my hair?”

“Keith, you’re so cute.” Shiro chuckled. “It’s 2032. We’ve got flying cars and hovering houses. The tape only sticks to your skin.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Now I won’t tell you again.” Shiro stood up from the bed, towering over the smaller boy. “Gag yourself right now or I’ll do if for you.”

Slowly, Keith held the roll up to his face. He could smell the adhesive on the surface of the soft black material. It smelled pleasant, not abrasive like he imagined it would. It appeared this tape was specifically meant for bondage activities.

He closed his eyes and pressed the material against his lips, feeling them seal together instantly. The tape felt very smooth and pliant as he continued to wrap it around the back of his neck, passing back to where he started, creating a tight circular seal.

He went to tear the roll, but Shiro interrupted him.

“No.” He growled. “Again.”

“Mmph?” Keith tried to ask, but forgot he had gagged himself.

“I said do it again. Now.” Shiro was glaring at Keith, his eyes boring into the boy.

Reluctantly, Keith pulled the tape in another circuit around his head, tightening the gag and muffling him even more.

“Again.” Shiro said, still not satisfied. “Keep going until I tell you to stop.”

Breathing through his nose, Keith kept wrapping the soft black tape around his mouth. It pulled tighter and tighter with each pass, until Keith couldn’t even move his lips apart at all.

“You can stop.” Shiro said quietly after six passes. “Good boy.”

Keith ripped the tape, reaching up to feel his self-inflicted gag. He touched the black surface that prevented him from talking. He was still feeling that thrill, loving when Shiro told him what to do.

Shiro stood, pulling Keith’s hands down from the gag.

“You ready for the rest?”

Keith nodded, giving a quiet moan. “Mmm...”

“Good.” He reached behind him, procruring a pair of small leather mitts. It looked like Shiro had shined them before hand; they glistened in the low light of the bed room. “Give me your hand.”

Keith gave his right hand up willingly. Shiro massaged it softly, pulling the boy close and wrapping his arms around the boy’s chest from behind.

“I know you’re loving this...” He whispered into Keith’s ear, earning a shiver from his captive. “I told you you’d be fine. The system never fails.”

He pulled one of the mitts onto Keith’s hand, lacing it up tightly and knotting it expertly with sailor’s precision. He did the same thing to the other hand, rendering them useless.

“Mmrr...” He growled through the tape, flexing his fists, trying to see if he could break out of the leather prisons.

“None of that.” Shiro said. “Let’s actually get you tied down before you start struggling, okay?”

Keith blushed, feeling another thrill roll down his spine.

“Once I get you strapped down, you can struggle as much as you want. I promise.”

The gagged boy nodded, reaching under his sweater with his mitts to rub his body with the soft material, loving the feeling of the leather against his skin.

“Oh, you like that? Enjoy it while you can.” Shiro growled, pulling more items off the bed. “Look up for me, kitten.”

Keith’s eyes widened at the nickname, but he looked up, unable to see what Shiro was doing behind his back.

A soft leather collar encircled his neck. He heard a soft clinking as it was fastened. Then another click. Shiro dangled a key in front of Keith’s face, hanging on a silver cord. He dropped it over Keith’s head, letting it fall onto his chest like a necklace.

“Just to let you know you’re mine.”

Keith pawed at the key fruitlessly, knowing he wouldn’t even be able to grip the key with his mitts, much less unlock his collar with it.

“Almost done, kitten.” Shiro whispered. “Lay on the bed for me.”

Keith obeyed, laying face-up on the soft, plush covers. He felt Shiro rub his feet softly before slipping something leather onto them, lacing them tightly like the mitts. He looked down. Shiro had placed leather socks onto his feet, neutering the sharp claws on his feet.

“I know how powerful Galra can kick. And I’m not letting you go that easily.” Shiro said, knotting the last leather sock.

Then he procured ropes from the chest, threading them through the ringlets on the collar, mitts, and socks over and over. He twisted and folded the roped across Keith’s chest, arms, and legs, creating an intricate and tight web of ropes.

More ropes followed, until Keith was immobilized in a network of soft cotton ropes. Shiro anchored all of the ropes to each bedpost, tightening the whole system and earning a loud protest from Keith.

“Mmm!” Keith wasn’t even trying to say anything, but he loved just hearing himself try to talk through the gag. And Shiro loved hearing his struggles.

Shiro stepped away for a moment, placing the unused bondage equipment back into the chest before leaning over the bed to peer at his captured prey.

“I’m going to leave you here for a while.” He said firmly.

Keith twisted against his bonds, but got absolutely nowhere. That was not part of the deal.

“Mmph! Mre mm mo!”

Shiro knew he was trying to say ‘let me go’, but he pretended not to notice.

“I can’t understand you. And besides, I don’t care. I’m your dom, you’re my sub. Get used to this.”

He fished his phone out of his pocket, tapping it a few times and flashing the screen at Keith. “The collar has heart-rate monitors in it. If I think you’re starting to panic, I will be here in seconds.” Then he pointed to the corner of the room, drawing Keith’s attention to a camera he hadn’t noticed on the ceiling.

“I’ll be watching you, too. I may leave, but I’m not gone.” He planted a kiss on Keith’s gagged lips, then dragged a thumb across the outline of said lips. “I’ll be back. I’m not gonna blindfold you, I want you to see how you look. Get your release. Be human for a bit. Soon, you’ll beg me for more of this. And I’ll beg to give it to you.” Shiro’s voice was so low, barely a whisper. But every word sent a shiver through Keith’s body.

“If you want to struggle, the time to do it is now. You’ve got a while.” Shiro chuckled quietly, turning to leave his victim on the bed.

Shiro exited the room, locking the door from the outside with a quiet click.

Immediately, Keith began struggling, pulling against the ropes. He felt his pulls just tighten the mitts against his fists, making his fight even more impossible. He could feel the key around his neck, mocking him. Shiro hadn’t even undressed him; the sleeves of his sweater had been pulled to cover the buckles of his mitts, and the leather socks were tucked into his jeans.

This was a game of dominance and submission, not sex. And Shiro was winning, but Keith was collecting all of the prizes.


End file.
